


slow morning

by ficfucker



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: larry and freddy in bed together, happy
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	slow morning

**Author's Note:**

> legit only wrote this because i wanted a scene where larry calls freddy freddy spaghetti that's it
> 
> au where they're ok idk they're happy no one dies

The mid morning sun streams over their partially naked bodies in straight, yellow lines. Freddy's sucking on a cigarette, wondering if he'll find the energy to get up. And Larry is sprawled there beside him, bare chested with his eyes closed. Freddy knows he's awake by the way he's breathing, can see the corners of his mouth kind of twisted up with lazy pleasure. 

Freddy rolls over onto his stomach. 

Larry cracks one eye open, pretending to look disinterested. Like a resting lion trying to decide if the gazelle in front of him is worth the chase. 

"Never had such a slow morning in my life," Freddy hums. He slides the cigarette between Larry's lips, who accepts it willingly. 

Larry smiles around the stick. With one hand, he removes it to exhale. With his other hand, he reaches over and ruffles Freddy's ridiculous hair, made even more ridiculous from sleep, matted out by the pillows. "Mm. Nice, ain't it?" 

"A fuckin' luxury." As Larry slides his hand down to Freddy's neck, about to rest on his shoulder, Freddy turns his head. He nuzzles his cheek into the warm, calloused palm, then gives it a kiss. 

"Could get up, go somewhere for breakfast if yer hungry." 

"Kinda wanna lay here another minute." 

Larry smiles his agreement, returns to Freddy his cigarette for the final drag. 

"Get milkshakes?" 

"Sure, kid." 

"And curly fries? I'd fuckin kill for curly fries." 

"Anything you want." 

Freddy's stomach quivers at that. No one has ever told Freddy he's allowed a free pick. He sits up and stubs out the butt, flops back down to cuddle into Larry's side. 

Larry wraps an arm around him, draws little circles over the front of Freddy's shirt with his index finger. "You into that scene?" 

"Nirvana?" Freddy asks, looking down at the black Sliver Tour tee he's in. He'd gotten it at a thrift store, a treat for himself however long ago. 

"Grunge, punk, whatever it's called these days." 

Freddy smiles. "Yeah, I guess." 

Larry presses a kiss to the side of Freddy's head. "Handful like you… shouldn't be surprised." 

A warm silence settles between them. Traffic sounds from the street, the muffled thumping of people in their own apartments moving about. 

"Could spend all day pettin' me like a fuckin' cat," Freddy teases. 

Larry chuckles, giving Freddy a squeeze. "Can you blame me? You're good for it." 

"Yeah, but I ain't a cat."

"No? What are ya then?" 

Freddy pauses to consider, then says, "Just me. Just Freddy." 

"Ole Freddy Spaghetti," Larry laughs, a deep gut laugh. 

"Oh, cut it out, man, I hate that kiddie shit." 

Larry keeps on laughing, absolutely tickled, and draws both arms around Freddy. He pulls him up onto his chest and kisses his hair. "Even cuter when you pout," he murmurs, voice still wavering like he might let a giggle out. 

Freddy plumps his bottom lip, purses his eyebrows together. "Kiss me about it then." 

Larry does. Cups Freddy's face with both hands and kisses him. It makes Freddy melt a little, sigh dreamily into the embrace, eyes fluttered shut. 

"How was that?" Larry whispers, grinning. They're still forehead to forehead, Larry's eyes sparkling and trained on Freddy's mouth with sensual interest. 

"So good I'm willing to forgive the Freddy Spaghetti business." 

Larry swipes his thumb over Freddy's bottom lip affectionately. "Oh thank Christ, I was afraid you'd be mad at me forever." 

Freddy smiles, but it peels into a yawn and Larry makes a face, says, "Ashtray mouth." 

"I could call you worse," Freddy threatens jokingly. 

"Nothin' I ain't heard before, buddy boy." 

"Got a mouth like a cum rag, Larry, that's worse than an ashtray." 

Larry snorts. "You're the one always humping my leg like a dog." 

Freddy shrugs and rolls off of him. "I haven't heard you complain." 

"I'm not, just pointin' out you're the reason I've got the mouth I've got." 

"Yeah. Maybe your tongue has more use than just bullshittin' the world." 

Freddy stands to find a pair of decent jeans to pull on and Larry smacks him playfully on the ass. "Gee, don't strain yourself with the niceness over there." 

"Oh trust me, I won't." Freddy turns around to give him a devilish smile then shimmies into some blue jeans, watching Larry watch him.   
"Cmon, I wasn't lying when I said I'd kill for some curly fries." 

"Okay, okay." Larry eases up and goes about finding a shirt, putting on his signet. He stops and looks at Freddy, who's sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots. 

"What?" 

"Meant it when I said you're cute." Larry takes the few steps to be next to him then leans down and kisses Freddy sweetly on the forehead. He relishes how Freddy goes pink in the face. Kid will talk smack but an innocent kiss has him blushing like a schoolgirl. "Gonna fix up my hair, then we can hit the road," Larry murmurs. 

Freddy watches Larry head into the bathroom, his heart thumping a few beats faster than it was a minute ago.

**Author's Note:**

> nasty boys
> 
> find me on tmblr @ficfucker uwu


End file.
